The ability to controllably twist or bend a wing, airfoil or rotorcraft blade, during various phases of flight of an aircraft or rotorcraft, has been a goal of design engineers for some time. The ability to controllably twist or deform a wing, air foil, rotorcraft blade, etc. during various phases of flight can significantly enhance the performance of an aircraft or rotorcraft.
A major obstacle to implementing actuators or other devices that are designed to twist a wing of an aircraft, a blade of a rotorcraft, etc. is that the actuator or other device used for this purpose must overcome the inherent structural stiffness of the material used to form the wing or rotorcraft blade. This limitation has required that such actuators or other like devices be physically large in relation to the wing or rotorcraft blade which they are associated with, as well as expensive, and further require a significant degree of power to overcome the structural stiffness of the structure which needs to be twisted or flexed.
Accordingly, there still exists a need in the art for a relatively lightweight, compact apparatus capable of being integrated for use with an air foil, wing, rotorcraft blade, etc. that can twist or deform the air foil, wing or rotorcraft blade as needed, and which further does not require the use of large actuators.